Lin Yi
Main Character in Beauty and the Bodyguard Novel. History He is orphan boy, and Old Lin adopted him. Personality Despite being strong in Martial Arts and skilled in Eastern Medicine, he ignores those who need help if he doesn't know them, but is fiercely loyal to those he calls friends. He is willing to help others for a profit and generously shares what he makes with those he cares about. He is not afraid to get violent or even kill his enemies or those who hurt his friends, but has proven to have other tactics in his arsenal as well, choosing to change his methods to meet the situation. Plot Book 1: A Curious Assignment Chapters 1-49: * Old Lin instructs him to go to Songshan to work for Chu Pengzhan, promising him that this will be his last job as an assassin, and will set him for life. On the train to Songshan he meets Wang Xinyan who tries to warn him against trusting the 3 men are attempting to scam him out of his money. He pretends to fall for the trap, but steals the scammers cash instead. * After arriving, he immediately goes to Pengzhan Industries where he meets Chu Pengzhan and his chauffeur Li Fu. Failing to properly explain the mission to him, he is instructed to simply be Chu Mengyao's(Chu Penhzhan's daughter) friend and study partner. This is unlike any mission he has ever had before. Li Fu then takes him to meet Mengyao and her best friend Chen Yushu at their school. * Mengyao doesn't like him at first, judging him by his dirty farmer clothes, and orders him to handle her annoying stalker, Zhong Pinliang as a test. With one kick, Lin Yi sends Pinliang to the floor, starting their rivalry. Yushu is impressed and convinces Mengyao to give him a chance. Li Fu then tells them that Lin Yi is to live in Mengyao's villa. Angered, Mengyao calls her father, but is unable to change anything. She only agrees after Yushu offers to live with them as well, but makes it clear he is not allowed up stairs. * He showers and changes into the school uniform bought for him by Li Fu and the girls are amazed at his transformation into such a handsome young man. They start to breakout the dinner Li Fu brought from one of Pengzhan's hotels, when Mengyao accidentally drinks from Lin Yi's glass, and then freaks out as she realizes he indirectly stole her 'first kiss'. She then pukes in the toilet before heading up the stairs with Yushu. * After cleaning up, he returns to his room to meditate 'Art of the Dragon Mastery', while he remembers how he found the Art's first scroll, after Old Lin kicked him down the mountainside to a cave with a door that only opens every five years. Inside the cave was an alter with the scroll, and another door, presumably leading to a second alter with a second scroll. Its written that he will only be strong enough to open this second door after he has mastered the first stage. The art wasn't a martial arts technique, but a cultivation technique, which allows his body to become exponentially stronger than most bodybuilders, martial artist, and athletes are capable of. He returned 5 years later, but had only made it to the mid-phase of the art, and was still unable to open the door. At present time, another 5 years are soon to pass. * Early the next morning he discovered the porn channel on the living room TV and successfully guessed the pass-code. He had only started watching when Yushu came downstairs. He quickly turned off the TV, but she switched it back on to discover his misdeed. He then tried to act innocent, until she found the Kleenex he had blown his nose in, and acted disgusted, pretending to think it was his cum. Unable to argue back, she blackmailed him into cooking breakfast. Mengyao comes down stairs, and starts eating from Lin Yi's bowl, but not wanting a repeat of last night, this time Yushu doesn't say anything, simply thinking to herself, Just taste it a few more times and you’ll get used to it… * After arriving at school he heads to the dean's office to register, where he overhears the dean, Wang Zhifeng having sex with his lover. Upon meeting Dean Zhifeng, he tactfully makes it clear that he overheard what happened in the office, but will keep it a secret and in exchange, the dean promises to look out for and take care of him while he is at the school. Entering his classroom, one of Zhong Pinliang's followers, Zhang Naipao, attempts to trip him, but he steps on Naipao's leg instead. Seeking revenge, Pinliang invites Lin Yi to the bathroom, where he and his two goons(Naipao and Chen Xiaofu) plan to beat him up, but Lin Yi reverses the situation and pees on Pinliang instead, surprising Mengyao and Yushu, who entered the bathroom hoping to witness a fight. * At lunch an honor student, Kang Xiaobo, introduces himself to Lin Yi. Xiabo, who got into the school with his grades rather than his family's money, always disliked Pinliang who wasted his family's money and didn't even study properly. For that reason, he looked up to Lin Yi, the first person who has ever stood up to Pinliang of the Big Four. The two become really good friends when Pinliang calls Lin Yi to the roof for a rematch and Xiabo decides to fight along side Lin Yi, despite the fact that he has no fighting skills or experience. Yushu, still eager to see a fight, drags Mengyao to the rooftop and watch through the door as Lin Yi single-handily beats up Pinliang's two lackeys, before dangling him over the side of the roof until he agrees to submit. * After school Li Fu drives Lin Yi and the two girls to the bank so they can get bank cards for school. After entering the bank, his Jade Pendant warns him that something bad is about to happen, and he immediately tells the girls they need to leave. Yushu trust his judgment and is willing to leave, but Mengyao does not, and before he can convince them bank robbers, lead by Baldy enter the bank. When the cops, led by vice-captain Song Lingshan arrive, the robbers decide to take Mengyao, seemingly at random, as hostage. Lin Yi stands up and asks them to take him as hostage instead. Angered, Baldy raises his gun to shoot him. Lin Yi is capable of dodging the bullet, and almost does, but then notices a girl(Guan Xin) behind him and decides to take the bullet after all, getting hit in the thigh. As more cops arrive, Badly decides to take Lin Yi as well as Mengyao, having one of his underlings, Ma Liu, escort Lin Yi. * Li Fu, who is standing next to Lingshan, watches the robbers and their captives walk out, and informs the officer that Mengyao is one of the captives. The police, now aware that the heiress of Pengzhan Industries is at risk, become even more cautious. In the car, Badly insults Lin Yi for wanting to be a hostage, revealing that the bank robbery was just a facade, and their real intention was to kidnap Mengyao all along. Lin Yi questions them about the robbery and manages to learn that their boss is called Cihua Bro, before Baldy gets annoyed and threatens to kill him. But while they were distracted by his questions, he managed to steal Ma Liu's gun without them noticing, and places the acquired gun against Baldy's temple. Lin Yi then orders that they stop the car and let them get out, realizing if he tried to take them captive, the other kidnappers would have chosen to betray their boss rather than go to jail, and although Lin Yi could survive such a dangerous situation, it would be hard to protect Mengyao. He then takes Baldy's gun and gives it to Mengyao telling her to get out first and aim at the tires. He informs the kidnappers that they can try to shoot them if they want to, but he will make sure to put a bullet in the gas tank and blow the car up. He then gets out of the car without any trouble and the kidnappers drive away. * Mengyao calls Li Fu to pick them up, and he arrives shortly along with Lingshan and her Violent Crimes police-squad. Lin Yi is angered when Lingshan asks him to come with her to the police department to file a report, feeling that as a cop, she should have noticed that he was injured, and prioritized getting him to a hospital first. He insults her, saying that she got her position due to her family's wealth rather than out of personal skill, thereby initiating a long standing grudge between them. Chapters 49-100: * Zhong Pinliang and Heibao Bro chapter 49-62: * Medicine and Assassins Chapters 63-82: * Tang Yin Bullied Chapters 83-89: * Jade Pendant Chapters 90-97: Chapters 100-149: * Shopping Trip Chapters 98-109: * Miracle Doctor Guan Chapters 110-141: * BBQ Recipe Chapters 128-149: Chapters 150-200 * The Solid Cloud Chapters 149-168: Book 2: Winds Rise and Clouds Fly Book 3: First Threats Relationships Pengzhan Industries * Chu Pengzhan * Li Fu * Chu Mengyao * Chen Yushu Miracle Doctor Guan Company * Guan Xuemin * Guan Xin * Lai Changyi(Fatty Lai) * Kang Xiaobo Assassins * Feng Tianlong Harem Cultivation Progress Mid Golden Class: Used Old Lin's Body Strengthening Medicine and trained in Kung Fu, Assassination, and Art of the Dragon Mastery for years Peak Golden Class: Broke through with the help of Elder Jiao after being introduced to the highly dense meditation zone within his Jade Pendant. Early Mystic class: Broke through when he tried to wake Feng xiaoxiao from comatose state Mid Mystic class: '''Broke through when he tried to save yaoyao and shu (almost died and crippled) Abilities * Kung Fu * Art of the Dragon Mastery * Acupuncture * Eastern Medicine * Cooking * Driving '''Items * '''Jade Pendant '''This houses a mediation zone with highly dense energy, that can be reached while one is asleep or unconscious. It also gives him the ability to sense nearby people or items that hold hostility towards him, and alerts h * when something good or bad is about to occur. Elder Jiao Lives inside this pendant to advice Lin Yi. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Bodyguard Category:Cultivation Category:Human Category:Lin Yi Faction Category:Pengzhan Industries Category:Miracle Doctor Guan Company Category:School Category:Ex-Special Forces Category:Big Four Category:Golden Class